bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fyura
Fyura is a Skakdi bound to a Parakuka parasite, Vayde. She is a fearsome warrior, even without access to her normal powers. Biography History Fyura arrived on Mata Nui years ago, along with many others of her kind. She has tried everything from mercenary work to banditry, and nothing has really appeased her; Fyura loved combat as an art to be perfected, but she craves to fight for a worthy cause, and not serve the weak. She boasts to have killed a rahkshi single-handed at some point; it is unknown if this is true, but she carries a rahkshi's broken staff fashioned into a battleaxe. She bonded with a Parakuka, and is still growing used to it. On Mata Nui Appearance and Tools As normal for Skakdi, Fyura was large and powerful. After her bond with her parakuka, Vayde, was formed, she grew subtly clawed hands, a hunched-over appearance, and her spines started losing color, to a dull gray, resembling Rahskshi spines. Vayde latched onto Fyura at the base of her neck, underneath her external spine; with her new hunched-over look, it resembles a rahkshi even more, with the parakuka in place of a kraata. Fyura is primarily a light, almost yellow orange with gray underpinnings, while Vayde is a muted gray-green. It seems to have absorbed some of Fyura's color, so it has shades of her orange around the edges of where its claws sink in. She also wears a leather kilt/skirt, though whether this is for fashion, protection, or utility is unknown, though it is used to hang tools from, being attached to a belt. While before her bonding with Vayde she was very bulky, she has grown a little more lean as it fed on her vitality, though she has plenty to spare. Abilities and Traits Since she was deprived by Vayde of her former powers, Fyura has mostly relied upon her skill-at-arms. Fortunately, there is quite a lot of skill there: though she wears the mask of a berserker, Fyura herself is a very cunning combatant. She is fascinated with combat of all kinds: unarmed, elemental, weapons, technology, though she herself is best suited for fighting with her weapons, and her claws for unarmed. She is quick, powerful, and possesses Skakdi's endurance, but when she activates Vayde, these attributes are increased, making her a fighting machine. After her exposure to Antidermis, she gained a new power: Energy Hunger. Energy Hunger Fyura's Energy Hunger was granted by injecting Antidermis into herself. With her body (most effective with her claws and bite, but it works with any bodily contact), she can drain a target's strength and energy. This is rather like the Rahkshi Vorahk's power; the exception is, most of the siphoned energy gets absorbed by Vayde. Drain enough energy in a short enough time, however, and she could force herself into a Parakuka transformation when she normally would not be able to. This drain has quite an effect on its victims: it drains physical strength and energy, leaving the target fatigued and weak. There is no effect on elemental energy, and to drain somebody to unconsciousness would require them to already be at her mercy (e.g. the contact is what matters; if she gets her victim in a lock and they can't escape, they will be drained to unconsciousness). This alone cannot kill someone; when a victim is unconscious, no more energy can be gained. Equipment Fyura says, "A combatant vizhout zhe proper tools is dead already." Her primary (and most characteristic) weapon is a battleaxe fashioned from a Vorahk staff, (which she boasts she killed herself), with one end broken off and the other having a large protosteel axe head mounted on it. It is large enough to be wielded with two hands, though not too big as to be incapable of being wielded one-handed. She has two smaller axes that hang on her skirt which are small enough to be thrown. Her primary ranged weapon, however, is a wrist-mounted disc launcher, which she has on her left wrist. She carries about a half-dozen extra discs in her bag. In addition, she values a Volo Lutu launcher she obtained from a dead colleague from a failed job. Personality Fyura seems to exude a cocky sense of amusement, as if she is watching some great show, and she is the one heckling and throwing popcorn. She speaks strangely, as though through a combination of an accent and speech impediment. She is very open-minded, particularly when it comes to combat: being her main passion, she is eager to learn about it, and is interested in all of its forms. She particularly is interested in mass combat currently. While Vayde influences her to not be trustful of others, she respects those who have proven themselves in combat. She occasionally speaks to her parasite, which can be confusing. Vayde, for the most part, is cautious, and seeks to further Makuta's goals, even if he doesn't exactly know how, why, or even what the Makuta is. He is aware of a true follower when he sees it, however, and seeks to guide Fyura to follow them. Relationships Friends and Allies Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Skakdi Category:Parakuka Category:Characters Category:Fe-Skakdi